Fortress Log
Science Improvements: Flight Improvement: 3 breakthroughs: Medium putter control and altitudinal control! Congratulations! While the fortress is by no means graceful, it can now fly (somewhat slowly) up, down, left and right!. Buildings: Linwood Academy of Arts and Sciences - The up-and-coming University of Moldeburg has opened a branch on the Floating Fortress that specializes in technology and archaelogy. Many prominent young minds are flocking to the fortress to utilize it's fantastic resources. The Academy, affiliated with the Fifelwaen-Deorlen military, has been put in charge of running the city for now. In other words, the island is currently an academiocracy. Claye Libary - ''' The Linwood affiliated super awesome public libary is quite a lovely place. And yes, that's how it's spelled. '''Gaylord Carver's Housing Development: Heavenly Homes Beth Doog's Housing Development: '''Housing At the Proper Place for You-If you happen to be an Emporian Refugee (HAPPY-IER) '''Open Market: '''Mostly used by people attending or working at the university, this market really makes the fortress feel like home. ' '''Port: '''The port is large enough to field several ships (eventually). More importantly, it has a gondola built in that uses pulley and gear action to lift a car-full of tourists up at a time. They can be charged for this trip. '''Museum: '''You have built a nice, if small museum with some small exhibits as well as a good exhibit showing pottery and an ancient vulpen statue and a great exhibit showing the remains of an ancient battlefield. It works with the university to do great work! The gift shop is now really nice. '''Ruins Tours: '''Across from the museum is a small building dedicated to running tours of the ruins. Though not much is known about the ruins yet, they are still fascinating to many people who would love to see a floating island from Orlen. '''Mikhie's Pub: '''There is a small pub that offers food and drink to those who have had a tiring day around the ruins. After visiting hours, the live-in crew members often stop by for a drink as well. '''Workers Homes: '''A row of small cabins have been erected for workers. Though the homes are not great, they are comfortable and easy to reach for workers who would prefer not to have to commute to the island every day. Workers living in the cabins also pay a small rent, adding revenue. '''Z's Zzzs: '''A good-sized, nice inn sits near the pub. It's a nice place for people to stay, although reservations fill quite quickly, due to the limited space. '''Zlatz Bros. Circus Co.: '''You have a nice quaint circus with no animals because some people are lame. There's just people doing flips and setting themselves on fire and stuff. '''Mining Refinery: '''A mining refinery is built on top of a crystal vein. It allows for some good money, and is making people more and more excited to build up trade with the Floating City. '''Secluded Shrine: '''In the right overgrown grove, deep among the foliage, a shrine to Oria has been erected. Though it is a bit hidden, it is a tranquil, holy place where Oria's presence can truly be felt. '''People's Church of Oria: '''Near the workers homes, a small church as been erected. The Church serves Oria, which makes sense considering the original location of the island. '''The Edge Theater: '''A mid-sized, well-built theater alternates between classical religious dramas, and light-hearted comedies. Fun is had by all who attend, and it's a great way to end the day. '''Food and Water Storage' Excavations: - Your excavation uncovered the remains of an ancient battle! Swords and shields litter the ground, as well as arrowheads. The weapons, while not in the best shape, are miraculously unrusted despite the centuries. They are made out of a metal never seen, and may even still be useful. The ancients clearly fought with impressive weapons. But what were they fighting about? - Your excavation uncovered the remains of an old home. Though little is left, there remain some sherds of pottery, with some still rather intact. They show remarkable craftsmanship. One in particular is eye catching, a small ceramic figurine that bears more than a passing resemblance to a vulpen. - A third excavation discovered absolutely nothing. People are beginning to wonder if everything of value has already been excavated. - A fourth excavation strikes a vein of crystal! The crystal isn't anything special compared to Imas crystal, but hey, crystal is crystal, and it's worth good money! Plus it almost seems like this vein of crystal is part of a larger deposit in the area... - A fifth excavation strikes even more crystal! The vein from the previous excavation goes deeper still, and you have found both red and blue crystal. There's even a hint of tiny, opalescent crystals that look like nothing ever seen before... This is going to make a lot of money. -A sixth excavation probed deeper and found great veins of opalescent crystal! Fortunately the nearby university is already on the case of probing their uses. Kroak is excited, and everyone is interested in purchasing them. - Seventh and eighth excavations found an odd underground structure. It's quite large, you haven't even hit the bottom, but it seems to have sloped edge that point up. It's made of a grey, nigh unbreakable substance, much like the other ruins on the sky continent. There are also strange glyphs written on the sides. Commercial Improvements: '''Marketing: '''After a rocky start, the tagline "A Piece of Heaven" became quite the hit. People across Deorlen and even much of Fifelwaen have begun talking of visiting the resort. Category:Floating Fortress